Holly Short Girl On A Mission
by Savetheplanet
Summary: For anyone who didn't like the end of The Opal Deception. Foaly tells Holly that the Commander could be alive, but she doesn't believe him. So she goes to capture Opal Koboi, with help from a human gun, a hulk costume, and a friend!
1. Foaly's Discovery

**Disclaimer: The bit before medal, (or the line if you can see it) is Eoin Colfer's. The next bit is my plot, but nothing else is mine. Thank you! Please review, as this is my first fanfic, and ask if you'd like the rest of the story on here because I do have it! ;)**

Half an hour later, Foaly burst into the lounge.

"Holly!" he said, wrapping a hairy arm round the elf. "I am so happy that you're alive."

"Me too, Foaly," grinned Holly.

"A little 'Hello' wouldn't hurt," said Mulch sulkily. "How are you Mulch? Long time no see, Mulch. Here's your medal Mulch."

"Oh all right," said Foaly, wrapping the other arm round the equally hairy dwarf. "Nice to see you too, Mulch, even if you did sink one of my subs. And no, no medal."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Holly? Can we go over there a minute?" Foaly gestured over to a corner of the spacious room.

"OK."

"I know," said Mulch, "when I'm not wanted." He slouched off to lounge on a squishy chair.

"What's up?" Holly slumped in the corner tiredly.

"OK, so – remember the new design suit Commander Root was wearing?" Said Foaly excitedly.

"Yes." Replied Holly, with damp eyes. "And no, I don't know what you are bringing this up for."

"It was fireproof…."

"Would you like to expand on that?" Sniffed the elf.

"So, when the device exploded the fireproofness should have protected him. Sure – he would have been blasted off his feet and carried at least a mile down the tunnel – but there is a 50/50 chance he survived." Whispered Foaly rapidly.

"50/50 Foaly. 50 chance he survived, but 50 says he died. And he did. I saw it with my own eyes. Julius is gone, and none of your theories will bring him back." Holly's voice trembled but she held Foaly's gaze. "Anyway, wouldn't your fancy suit have shown if he was alive or not?"

"Aha, but that's the thing. The suit doesn't show if you are alive -or dead- if you're not wearing it." Smirked Foaly annoyingly.

"What do you mean, if you're not wearing it? Of course commander Root was wearing his suit before he died!"

"**Was** is correct. He **was** wearing his suit. But he hasn't died because when the box exploded the explosion blasted his suit off. So that's why my computers aren't telling me that Julius is alive. The suit isn't sending off any signals because it's just a pile of melted cam foil in E37. The device explodes, Commander Root is carried off in his suit, when he's quite far away the suit melts, leaving Commander Root suitless, frazzled, but –hopefully- alive." Foaly gasped for breath after this long speech. Holly gasped too, but for a different reason.

"So you're saying," breathed Holly, "that Commander Root is alive?"

"Now she believes me." Muttered Foaly to himself. But Holly wasn't listening; she was glancing around the room. Artemis and Butler were talking quietly, Mulch was tucking into some carrots - but on the information wall at the back a small screen caught her eye.

"Foaly," whispered the redhead urgently, "there's a magma flare due in E37 in 15 minutes! If the commander **is **alive, he'll get fried to a crisp! He doesn't know the flare is coming!"

"No problem for an ace Recon officer like you Holly." Replied Foaly.

"Yeah, an ace Recon officer, who, right now, is under guard for killing her commander! I need a diversion and I need one now!"

"And you're gonna get one honey! Here's the code to the Op's booth." He slipped a piece of paper into Holly's pocket. "Good luck." Foaly took one last look at Holly. "I'm with you all the way."


	2. All Alone, Or Is She?

**Disclaimer: Ok, well, none of the characters are mine, only the plot is. Also I don't know if I mentioned it before but the bit at the start of chapter one is from Artemis Fowl: The Opal Deception –I just made up a new ending. **

**Thank You:** **To Wing Pikepaw and Forgotten Sunrise, you guys (and/or girls!) made my day!**

**Everyone Else: Please review for me, and I'll be really happy!**

**Recap: "And you're gonna get one honey! Here's the code to the Ops Booth." He slipped a piece of paper into Holly's pocket. "Good luck." Foaly took one last look at Holly, "I'm with you all the way."**

**And if you don't know what's going on, go and read the first chapter again!  **

**I'll shut up now: Ok, here is the new chapter, remember to review and tell me what you think, it only takes a few seconds and makes me _really_ happy:)**

He cantered into the middle of the room.

"NOOOO!" He yelled, bursting into (theatrical) sobs. Everyone glanced up; Holly inched closer to the door. "JULIUS!" He cried.

"Um, Foaly?" Artemis couldn't believe he'd said 'um' –but Foaly was having a nervous breakdown so anything was possible- "The commander is dead."

"Boohoohoo, it's all my fault." The centaur wept, Holly was nearly at the door.

"No it's not." Said Mulch, through a mouthful of carrots. "It is…."

"YOUR FAULT!" Bellowed Foaly, grabbing Mulch by the collar. Butler drew his gun on them.

"Maybe I should go and get someone." Said Artemis, backing off towards the door, Holly shrank back into the shadows.

"You're not going anywhere, _mate_." Growled Foaly. Butler punched Foaly and Foaly fell back, knocking Mulch over in the process. Mulch waved his arms in the air, whacking Artemis on the nose. Blood spurted everywhere.

As the bloody mob wrestled on the floor Holly crawled along to the Ops booth door. As quick as lightening, Holly entered the code and she was in! As the door slammed Mulch looked up.

"Hey, that's not fair, how come Holly gets to go in there?" He sulked.

"Or, how did she know the code to get in?" Questioned Artemis.

"Hmm hmm dum de dum boom boom." Foaly sang.

"Foaly?"

"Hmmmmmm!" Foaly hummed louder.

Meanwhile Holly had grabbed a neutrino from the rack on the wall. She blocked out the shouting as the fight started up again and took the only helmet, which unfortunately was in for repairs. Foaly had fixed everything but the camera –so visuals were out for the moment- Holly sneaked out into the sub port and slipped into a waiting sub. She relaxed; this was what she was born to do. Holly zoomed off into the chutes. The race was on.


	3. You're a lifesaver Holly!

**Disclaimer: I guess you people know by now, but only the plot is mine, the rest is Eoin Colfer's. Thanks!**

**Thank you: very, very much to _Wing Pikepaw:_ (thank you for reviewing again, you rock!) and yes I agree the chapters are too short, so this new chapter is actually chapters 3 and 4 combined. Thank you! _maddisonavenue:_ well actually I'd never considered Root being naked so I added a bit that says he's wearing his underwear –after all if he was naked, like you said it wouldn't be a very nice situation to visualise! Thanks! _Harryzgurl:_ Hey, thank you R! And the person who cantered into the middle of the room was Foaly, 'cause he's the only one with hooves! Also thank you to: _Trouble Kelp and Titanfan. _Thanks!**

**Everyone else: Please review and make me _so _happy!**

**Recap: "Holly zoomed off into the chutes. The race was on." **

**And if you don't know what's happening, read the previous chapters! ;)**

**Here you go: This is the new chapter, please review as it makes me really cheerful and I go around all day with a big smile! Tell me what you think and I'll try to improve the next chapter for you guys (Yes you, Wing Pikepaw!), and girls! ;) **

"Did you know Holly was planning to go?" Questioned Artemis to Foaly. It was kind of hard to speak with a tissue clamped over your nose. A bloodstained tissue may I add.

"Maybe," Foaly smiled.

"Well you know, Foaly," said Trouble Kelp, who had come in to help Butler break up the fight, "you know Holly better than most of us. You're her best friend. _Maybe you're more than just friends._" He added, after a seconds thought.

"Oh no no dude." Our four-legged friend stepped backwards, tripping over Mulch, who was out cold after a blast from Trouble's neutrino. "We're just friends." He continued. But in his head he wished he could have given a different answer.

The sub soared neatly into the shuttle port. Holly stepped out and looked at her watch, she had 7 ½ minutes. The fairy shouldered her wings and flew off; Holly didn't even know what she was looking for. A body? A pile of bones? And should she call out? Suddenly she spotted something, zooming down for a closer inspection revealed that it was the commander's suit. So, either this was all that was left of Commander Julius Root, the LEP's greatest commander, or Foaly was right and the commander was alive and well. The suit was making a dull buzzing sound….or was it the suit? Holly suddenly noticed a shadow near the chute wall. She took a deep breath and stood up, drawing her weapon. Holly gasped.

The occupants of the room were clustered around the screen at the back. Static for the longest time, then a buzzing sound, quickly followed by a gasp.

"What have you got Holly?" Foaly trembled. His theories did not usually scare him, but then his theories did not usually include his best friend flying through a tunnel without knowing what she would find; when a flare was coming, and soon.

"Who is it?" Holly said. "Come on, show yourself." The shadow stepped out of the darkness. Captain Short stumbled in shock, her neutrino slipped from her hand. In the burst of light that followed –when the gun's trigger came into contact with the ground and the neutrino was set off- Commander Julius Root's face was illuminated –his face was bruised and battered and he was covered in burns and scars, not to mention the fact that he was just in his underwear, but it was the commander, just the same-

"Commander!" Holly whispered in delight. She ran forwards and threw her arms around his neck; leaving them there for a few seconds until the commander cleared his throat. Holly suddenly realised what she was doing. "Commander sir…." Holly drew away in embarrassment, she could just see the headlines now: 'Short sacked for being too emotional. Captain dumped for hugging her superiors.'

Julius Root looked down at the tiny elf staring back up at him. As her deep hazel eyes filled with tears he swallowed, as if to pacify his conscience and then wrapped his arms around Holly comfortingly. They stood there for a few minutes as Holly cried for joy.

"How?….I mean….how? I must be dreaming ….surely!" Suddenly she came to her senses. "Frond, there's a flare due in 3 minutes! We'd better get out of here!" As they ran along the tunnel as fast as Root could go, the commander remarked

"I knew the new emotional Holly was too good to be true." He smiled.

"So you're not going to sack me then?" Asked Holly worriedly.

"Sack you? Whatever for? You saved my life." As they climbed into the sub the commander glanced back at the tunnel through which magma was now flooding dangerously. "If it wasn't for you I'd be fried to a crisp right now. Now let's get this show on the road."

"What show?" Said Holly as she started the ignition. "Where are we going?"


	4. A Mystery

**Disclaimer:** **Ok, nothing except the plot is mine. **

**Thank you: To my wonderful friends Vicki and Nicole for reviewing. Hey Nicole, thanks for reviewing but it looks a bit weird me reviewing myself! Also to _Trouble Kelp_, I guess that "Let's guess this show on the road" is a British expression and it means let's get started, and the commander wants to do something before they go back to the Ops booth. Thank you! _maddisonavenue_, the pairing is not Holly/Trouble, sorry! But on the plus side it's not Holly/Artemis either! Thanks! _Wing Pikepaw_ I'm glad you liked the chapter, and most especially it's length (I still think it's a bit short but maybe that's just me) Thank you very much for your comments, you don't just say "Oh, ace awesome" when you don't really mean it, you actually give me something to improve on! (Which I do try and improve!) Thank you very much! ;)**

**I'm apologising: For the length of the chapters. I write out the story on paper, so each chapter is 3 pages long, but then when I type it on the computer the size shrinks. Then on a webpage it's even smaller! **

**Recap: "As they climbed into the sub the commander glanced back at the tunnel through which magma was flooding dangerously. "If it wasn't for you I'd be fried to a crisp right now! Now let's get this show on the road!"**

"**What show?" Said Holly. "Where are we going?"**

'**Bye:** Ok, I'm off, please make my day and review! I am so smiley when I get one (and my mum will back me up on this, it annoys her!) Tell me what you think and I'll try to improve the next chapter (which will be the last chapter as I'm trying to make them longer) Bye:D

In the Ops booth Foaly was glued to the speakers.

"Come on, come on!" He yelled, but it was useless, there was too much static from the flare. He tried to block out the annoying shouting of Artemis and Trouble as they tried to make Foaly open the door –they weren't getting anywhere- The centaur wasn't going to let anyone see him in this state. He wringed his hands and bashed his head off the monitor.

"I should never have let Holly go," Foaly thought "I should have never let her be the tester of my theories. She means too much to me." And now Holly was far away and he had no way of contacting her. She couldn't hear him, and he couldn't hear her. Suddenly the door was banged off its hinges by the sheer force that was Butler. As Artemis walked in Foaly looked up mid-bash.

"Why don't you switch on the shuttle camera?" Artemis asked.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" Foaly mentally scolded himself as he switched on the camera? Holly was at the wheel and OH GOSH! It was Commander Root!

"Hooray!" Foaly did a victory dance around the Ops booth.

"What?" Artemis asked before he saw the camera footage. Then he considered joining the centaur but decided against it –dancing wouldn't do anything for his image- "Can we talk to them?" Said Artemis to the resident technical genius.

"Nope." Foaly gasped breathlessly. He was now doing the conga with Mulch at his heels –something he hadn't indulged in for a while- If you call being chased by a smelly dwarf an indulgence.

Butler was watching the duo. "I don't think you'd make it past the **first **round of a talent contest." He smiled in amusement, but his expression quickly turned to confusion as he looked back to the screen. "Hey, aren't they supposed to be heading back here?" He asked.

"Holly…." The Commander paced the sub slowly. "You can't just expect me to forget all about the pixie who did this to me," he gestured to various bruises around his body.

"Commander, they haven't found Koboi yet." Said Holly.

"I know Captain, from what you've told me, you wouldn't have been locked up if they had. No, we're going to bring Koboi back ourselves. **Right now**."

What? No way. That pixie is armed and dangerous! There is noone under the earth that can make me go after her."

"Firstly Holly, if Opal is pretending to be a normal human girl she' s hardly going to be armed to the teeth with missiles. Secondly, we will have the element of surprise on our side. And thirdly, I am your Commander and you will do what I say. And I say step on that pedal and **go faster**!" Replied the Commander crossly.

"D'arvit." Swore Holly. "OK, what's the plan, _Commander_?" She said sarcastically.

"No need to take that tone with me Short. And now that you ask, the first thing on our agenda is to go topside and complete the ritual –well, I will anyway-. You will wait here in the shuttle."

Back in the Ops booth they still couldn't get through to the commander and captain. However, word had got out that the commander was still alive and had been saved by none other than the officer who had supposedly killed him in the first place. According to Chix Verbil, Commander Sool had pounded the desk in frustration when he had heard.

"He isn't going to be around for long when the **real** commander gets back," Chix said. "In fact….the sprite poked his head out of the door. "He's packing his briefcase right now!" He grinned deviously.

Whilst Foaly was occupied with his conga, Artemis played around with the computers, a few minutes later one of them began to beep. "What have you done?" Blurted Foaly crossly, but his expression quickly turned from anger to joy. "We've got a signal!"

Holly reclined back in her chair and shut her eyes.

"That plan of the commander's was a bit silly," thought Holly. "But I've always wanted to be a human for a day, well, as near as you can get with pointy ears anyway!"

"Yo, Holly!" Came Foaly's voice excitedly from the speakers. "You are the best!"

"Are you referring to the fact that I saved the commander?" Holly smiled.

"Um…." Foaly struggled. "Um…._where'sthecommander?_" He replied hurriedly.

"Outside, completing the ritual."

"Ok, as soon as he's finished come straight back down," said Trouble Kelp, from back in the Ops booth.

"Oh I'm not so sure about that," the female elf replied mysteriously.


	5. Trick Or Cheat?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except the plot, thanks! **

**Thank you: To _titanfan_ I'm sorry your computer is having trouble! _Trouble Kelp_ You're not an idiot! And you are wrong about not being good with words either, your stories are good! (My favourite is Holly Short: The Suburbs of Haven, I like the part where they start the running fit) Thanks! _Wing Pikepaw_ Thanks so much for your continued comments! And what Julius is planning? Well, you're going to find out! Thank you! _maddisonavenue _I forgot to say that I don't know when/if a new Artemis Fowl book is coming out, but I hope there will be one! Also BIG BIG thank you to my friend Jessica who helped me think of bit at the end! Also thanks to _harryzgurl_, Rachel, your story is ace!**

**Recap: "Ok, as soon as he's finished come straight back down," said Trouble Kelp, from back in the Ops booth. **

"**Oh, I'm not so sure about that," Holly replied mysteriously. **

**Nearly the end: This is the second last chapter, thank you so much to the people who have reviewed so far. Especially _Wing Pikepaw, Trouble Kelp, _and _maddisonavenue_. I'm working on a sequel right now, and all I know is that it's going to involve elephants, cursed trousers, and a wise man in Africa! (Hey don't blame me, I just wrote a bunch of stuff and then rolled a dice to see what I got!) Please review and make me very very happy:P**

Four minute later Commander Root reappeared, his eyes flashed and his skin glowed healthily with blue sparks. In his hands he carried two bags stuffed full of:

"A fairy costume?" Said Holly incredulously.

"It was the only one they had it's Halloween!" The commander replied. Holly didn't know what Halloween was and didn't bother to find out, she rummaged in the bag and found some black hair dye, a black and purple tutu, black pumps, and some elbow length black leather gloves.

"What've you got?" Holly asked. The commander turned a nasty shade of puce and snatched an Incredible Hulk suit form it's bag.

"Hehe." Cackled Holly cheekily. She retired to the craft's tiny toilet to change; when she came out the commander did a mental double take –this Holly was barely recognizable- She had long black hair and a human gun.

"How'd you get them?" The commander asked suspiciously, he did have an idea but it was definitely **not **legal.

"I may not know what Halloween is, but I sure get into the spirit of things," his captain replied. Julius gave up and whispered the next stage of the plan in her ear.

As the sun set behind the grape vine covered hills a pumpkin light flickered on the front steps of the rambling white washed farmhouse. From behind a particularly large rose bush Holly and Julius could see the smarmy face of Opal Koboi peeping out from the dirty window of an attic room. They looked left and right, but after deciding the coast was clear they walked cheerfully up the muddy drive. Holly rang the bell and human footsteps could be heard coming to the door. Holly shivered -it was cold for October in Italy-

"Hello?" Said the tanned Italian woman who had answered the door. "Trick or treat?" The duo cried in perfect childish Italian. This lady did not look friendly, in fact she was positively glowering at them –maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all-

"What are your names?" She replied suspiciously. "I haven't seen you around here before."

"Um, I'm Clarissa, and," Holly reached out and took Julius' hand. "This is my older brother Massimo.

"Oh." Returned the lady, they had passed her inspection after all. "Your jokes?"

"Where do ghosts go on holiday?" Asked Root with a glance at Holly, who was looking bewildered. Dressing up as a fairy was all very well, but noone had said she'd have to tell a joke!

"I don't know, where do ghosts go on holiday?"

"Mali-boo!" Said Root. The lady didn't laugh.

"How about you Clarissa?" She asked.

"Why did the chicken cross the playground?" Holly questioned, conjuring up a joke Trouble had told her when they were back in school. "To get to the other slide!" The woman laughed with fake amusement.

"Do you have any children?" Holly said innocently.

"Um, yes……I have one daughter Belinda, but recently, well I'll go and get your sweets." The lady went off with a sad expression.

"Recently she's been wanting to throw 'Belinda' out the window!" Chuckled Holly to herself. Suddenly the lady came back.

"When I get my hands on her! Oh that awful Belinda! -She's hidden the sweets!" The lady exclaimed and then shivered. "Oh it's so cold tonight, come step inside the house whilst I find your goodies." Holly smiled at the commander –they were in!

They stepped into the hallway and as soon as the woman's back was turned Root whispered

"Divide and conquer," from behind his hideous green mask and they split up.

Back underground Foaly was running some tests.

"All I know is that they are above ground and wearing fancy dress." He said to Trouble. Of course, Foaly knew the exact location and co-ordinates of where Holly and Root were –but he wasn't going to tell Trouble- because Foaly also had an idea of why there were going there; it involved Opal Koboi and revenge. Foaly liked the word revenge, and most especially when 'on Opal Koboi' was in the same sentence.

"In fancy dress? Are you crazy?" Replied Trouble, startled.

"See for yourself," smiled Foaly, bringing up a picture of Holly and Julius on screen.

"HAHA!" Guffawed Trouble loudly." Make me a copy!"

"OK," Foaly said, as if he hadn't already sent the picture to everyone in the office.

"CENTAUR!" Bellowed Sool, from halfway down the corridor. "What's this about these officers wasting valuable time and gold dressing in fancy dress?"

Oops. At least he didn't know who the officers were.

"OK," said Holly to herself. "Koboi is in the attic therefore I need some stairs –aha! The elf flew up the stairs –not literally- and looked around. "Nope not here!" Finally Holly reached the top of the house and saw a door at the end of the corridor. "Bingo!" The captain listened with a pointy ear against the old wooden door and heard a munching sound. "So that's where all those sweets got to," Holly thought; with one fluid movement she brought up her gun and blasted the door to smithereens.

"Hello Opal." She said as she walked in. In the corner sat Opal Koboi, her face was dirty, her hair was matted, but she still looked defiantly at Holly with her cold eyes. As she stood up Holly noticed that already Koboi was a few centimetres taller than her.

"Bog off." Koboi said, raising her arms to whack the elf.

"Don't," warned Holly. "Make me shoot you."

"Ha," said the fairy turned human. "You wish." Holly narrowed her eyes. "Oh, what's the matter, elf?" Returned Opal. "Hit a nerve? I remember a time –not so long ago- when you thought that you could hit a target. That ponce, Commander Root. But no! You missed. Ha ha ha," she smirked.

A spark went off in Holly's brain. She pulled the trigger, bang! Went the gun –well it would have, had there been any bullets left-

"D'ARVIT! Shrieked Holly. "AHH….mmmmph mphh." She tried to scream but couldn't as she felt Opal's hand clamp over her mouth; Holly tried to fight the human but to no avail. I mean, come on, it's like an insect trying to fight a giraffe –it just doesn't happen, the insect is never going to win!- Opal was a few centimetres taller, and her new humanness made her much stronger. Plus there was the added bonus that Opal wasn't wearing stupid ballet pumps two sizes too small. Within minutes Holly was tied up in a corner with a gag over her mouth. The gun lay useless on the floor.


	6. The End Of The Road

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, thank you!**

**Thank you: To _Scottish Ninja_ I'm really sorry that you didn't think my story was up to much, I agree that my story is practically nothing but dialogue, but I don't agree with the fact that you think my punctuation is rubbish! Also you said that chapters should have at least 1000 words per chapter, but on your story the chapter has only 567! Thanks for reviewing anyway, and I will try to improve (except on punctuation because I don't know what I did wrong!) _Trouble Kelp_ About the sequel stuff –I'm currently writing one and it's going to be called 'Holly Short and the curse of the elephant suit'. Random I know! Nope, Julius isn't going to die again in the sequel because I'm not that nasty! Thanks! _maddisonavenue_ Thanks for the lovely comments! Here's the next chapter for ya:P _Wing Pikepaw_ Talking hulk gloves? COOL! I guess Opal is so strong because she has been working out by farming the vines! (Or maybe anger makes her mad, OR maybe the sugar from all the sweets she ate made her hyper!) Yes, you did inspire me with the Halloween bit ;) Thank you _very_ much! _SPG_ I'm glad you liked my story, and this is the last chapter. **

**Recap: "D'ARVIT!" Shrieked Holly. "AHH…mphh, mphh!" She tried to scream but couldn't as she felt Opal's hand clamp over her mouth. Within minutes Holly was tied up in the corner. The gun lay useless on the floor. **

**This is the last chapter: Thank you so so much to everyone who has reviewed. _Forgotten Sunrise, titanfan, Vicki, Nicole, SPG, Scottish Ninja. Also very big thank yous to: Trouble Kelp, harryzgurl, maddisonavenue, and most especially Wing Pikepaw. _I'm currently working on a sequel called Holly Short and the curse of the elephant suit, and it is a bit random! Please review and make my day, I never expected to get past 5 reviews so 23 is a bit of a shock! (A very good one though!) Have a nice **

**day :D**

Meanwhile Commander Root was a bit lost. After that Arctic Incident he had promised himself he would stay in Police Plaza –and he had- well, except for that one time when he'd nearly been killed. Anyway, his sense of direction wasn't up to much as there wasn't any need for it at the plaza –everything was signposted- Holly had zoomed away leaving him to find Koboi alone; so he'd gone into a sitting room, a dining room, a room he was clueless to what it was for, a store room, and then finally through a door and out into the vineyard. Round and round he wandered, looking for an exit, cursing the fact that he had become so reliant on Foaly's technology: maps of the stakeouts, the centaur's fancy bulletproof suits (let's face it, how many bullets can a hulk costume take?) and, though Julius hated to admit it, he even missed that jumped up donkey's annoying whinnying comments in his ear. Suddenly Julius glanced up to hear a familiar voice from one of the windows of the farmhouse. It was Opal.

"So here we are, Short (literally). You are now my prisoner. So let this be a lesson –your final lesson- never entrust your life to human technology. Leave that kind of thing to geniuses like me." The commander could just imagine the human's triumphant face. "And now you are going to come to an end. An electrifying end."

Foaly was bored. There was nothing to do and noone to annoy. Artemis and Butler were fast asleep, Trouble had gone off duty, Mulch was _still_ out cold, and Sool had left –of course if Holly had been there they would have been partying the night away at the demise of Sool. But Holly wasn't there, she was currently being electrocuted by Opal Koboi –but Foaly didn't know that.

"Ow, ow, ow," whimpered Holly. The pain was unlike anything she had ever felt before. It was like a red hot fire licking along her arm and engulfing her mind. The only thought she could hold onto was

"Where is the commander?…Where is the commander?…Where is the commander?….The commander?…Commander? Comman…." Holly slumped back onto the hard wooden floor, and judging by the weak pulse threading lazily along her veins it was doubtful whether she'd ever get up again.

As a matter of fact, the commander had miraculously found a way out of the maze-like vineyard and was currently running up the stairs as fast as he could. He bumped into the Italian lady halfway up –who, judging by the expression on her face, had not found the sweets and was equally unhappy about having trick or treaters running riot all over her house- but a quick blast from the commander's gun and she was out cold, all anger gone from her face. Sweat dripped off the end of his nose and his face was a deep scarlet colour, but in his eyes fired a fierce determination. His officer had risked her life to save his, so doing the same in return was the least he could do. He may not have shown it, but when Holly turned up in the tunnel he was eternally grateful. Also, he was a bit embarrassed to be found sitting in his underwear –but Holly didn't seem to have cared. He threw the Hulk mask down on the top landing, and almost bumped into the villain of this story.

"Buongiorno Julius!" Opal said.

"Shut up Koboi." Snarled Root. "What have you done with Holly? If you've hurt her even just a tiny bit I'll kill you! Come to think of it I might just kill you anyway." He threatened.

"Well let me see," Koboi replied nastily. "I, personally, didn't harm Short. I just tied her up-"

"You managed to tie Holly up!" Intersected Root, shocked.

"Sure, I mean, once she realised that dumb human gun had no bullets left she wilted like a weed. All I did was tie some copper wire round her finger, the electric socket did the rest."

"What? WHAT? WHAT?" Bellowed Root. "You-" He said a word I will remain from mentioning here. "You electrocuted Holly! Oh my God!" He drew up his gun to whack the imbecile but she whacked him in the eye. Half blinded by blood the commander flailed around, and managed to cuff Opal heavily on the ear. She cursed slightly, allowing him to follow the sound and stand in front of the criminal. Trapped in the corner with nowhere to hide, Koboi was forced to watch Root plant his neutrino in-between her eyes.

"I don't think you'll shoot me." Koboi whispered. "You haven't got the bottle."

"Wanna bet?" Retorted the commander, and bang, she was down.

As the commander watched Koboi slumped to the floor he stamped his foot in frustration.

"Darn," he thought. "She's just a bit frazzled –I didn't have the setting up high enough." However there was no time to waste and so the commander charged towards the door Holly had blasted earlier. Once in the room Root drew back in shock. A piece of copper wire had been pushed into the socket and the other end had been wrapped around Holly's slim elfin finger. Still the electricity pulsed through Holly's body, causing tiny red lines all over her skin. Quickly the commander turned off the electricity and unwound the copper; he shook Holly's slumped form. "Come on Holly, speak to me!" He cried, but it was no use. Holly _was_ breathing, but just barely.

Julius hoisted the captain over his shoulder and made his way out, stopping to pick up Koboi on the way. He ran down the stairs, hopped over the Italian lady, jumped out into the yard, and continued down the drive –dragging Opal behind him-, Through the patch of fog he had made earlier and into the shuttle. He locked Koboi from the outside in to the bathroom –it was just tough if anyone needed to go- though it didn't look as if Holly was going to be asking to go to the toilet anytime soon, she was still out for the count. The commander turned on the ignition and went as fast as the sub would go –fairy crafts didn't have to obey human speed limits-

Deep in the bowels of the earth Foaly was absorbed in a game of minesweeper. He wasn't bothering to look at the sub camera anymore, as Julius and Holly had disappeared from it two hours before. Anyway, he had to beat the top score, even if he had set that score himself.

In the sub Root was frantic. Holly's magic was long gone, and his was definitely not strong enough for this kind of magical healing. He breathed a half-hearted sigh of relief as the lights of the Ops booth subport came into view.

"Boo," thought Foaly, "beaten by myself _again." _Suddenly the subport alarm flashed red and made a terrific noise. The racket it made was loud enough to wake up Artemis and Butler, though sadly not Mulch –maybe that was a good thing-

"It's Holly and Root!" Foaly yelled excitedly, and the next thing he knew a bunch of people had crowded into the tiny booth to meet the duo when they came in.

Julius pushed the door.

"HOORAY!"

"GOOD GOING!"

"WELCOME BACK!" And then a small voice.

"Where is Holly?" Root gently laid his partners fragile frame on the floor.

Silence. Soon followed by screams and an invasion of mediwarlocks.

"Is she going to be ok?" Asked the commander weakly.

"We don't know sir," replied the warlock. "Sorry."

In the hospital waiting room Commander Root sat nervously on an uncomfortable plastic chair as Foaly paced the floor slowly.

"I'm sorry." The commander blurted out suddenly.

"What for?" Asked Foaly with a questioning look.

"For, for, for," Stammered the commander uncharitarislty. "Well, for maybe not getting there quick enough to save Holly. I know how much she means to you."

"Thanks Julius." Mumbled the centaur –and for once Julius did not correct him and demand to be called commander- "But you did everything you could. I just….I just couldn't bear it if Holly died," here Foaly sniffed as a great tear rolled off the end of his nose. "If Holly died and she never knew how I feel about her."

"And how **do** you feel about her?" Questioned the commander gently.

"Um," Foaly sighed, "I think about her, all the time. I phone her up late at night, just to hear her voice. I get nervous if she has to go on a mission."

"Oh." The commander said quietly.

"And yet, I was the one who sent her on this mission!" Foaly laughed bitterly. "I was the one who effectively killed her!"

"No," comforted Root softly. "You didn't, and Holly isn't dead-"

"Yet," interrupted Foaly. "She's not dead **yet**."

Hours past, and on the surface the moon turned into the sun. Underground Foaly and the commander were allowed in to see their friend. Holly lay motionless on the bed surrounded by complicated with looking machines which made menacing noises.

"Holly?" Voiced Foaly and Julius.

"She won't answer." Said a warlock with a nametag that said 'Emerald Trainee' on it, who was making her way past.

"She's in a coma," came the reply.

"OH!" Said Root loudly; glancing at the warlock's nametag. "Did I tell you that Opal Koboi is locked in the toilet of the sub I flew back?"

"No! I'll go phone HQ now." Foaly cantered off to find a payphone. There wasn't many times that Foaly was glad to be away from machines, but this time was one of them.

"Damn that Opal Koboi for doing this to you Holly." Muttered the commander partly to himself, partly to Holly.

"Commander?" Whispered a croaky voice.

"Holly?" Gasped the commander, daring to hope.

"Yes." Holly's voice got stronger. "If I don't make it, tell Foaly he," Holly faltered. "Tell Foaly he means a lot, NO! Tell him I love him and I don't care that he doesn't feel the same way about me."

"But Holly," Julius reached out and clasped her hand. "Foaly **does** feel the same way about you, he told me so."

"Really? You're joking right?"

"No!" Came a voice from the doorway, it was Foaly. "Holly I love you, no joke!"

"Sorry to interrupt the happy reunion," It was Trouble Kelp with a _huge_ bunch of flowers. "But commander? Opal Koboi is in jail, and Holly, the warlocks say you're going to be fine, the trainee was wrong and you're not in a coma after all." Holly grinned, and with the hand that wasn't being held by Commander Root, took Foaly's arm.

Commander Root was alive, Opal Koboi was in jail, and most of all, Foaly had confessed his undying love for Holly. Everything was going to be just perfect.

"Oh!" Said Trouble. "Butler dropped a grenade on the floor when we were having that fight. When Mulch Diggums woke up he thought it was an apple and took a bite out of it." Trouble paused for maximum effect. "It exploded and Police Plaza is pretty much bombed out. Nobody was hurt though, except for Mulch's feelings.

Well, almost perfect anyway!


End file.
